Ayuda Externa
by kar777
Summary: El punto de vista de alguien que no estuvo involucrado en la ruptura de Scorpion, puede poner en perspectiva a nuestros genios y hacerlo funcionar como una verdadera familia, nuevamente. O quizás, no.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Scorpion no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. A veces, es bueno abordar el problema desde la perspectiva de alguien que no estuvo tan involucrado en la ruptura de Scorpion. Esta historia se desarrolla aproximadamente un año después del fin de la S4.

**CAPITULO 1**

Adriana Spencer era una mujer de estatura y contextura mediana, pero con los bíceps marcados en brazos y muslos sin exagerar, buen físico se diría, sus prominentes y redondeadas caderas eran el centro de atención en contraste con su escaso pecho; pero Walter no se fijó en eso la primera vez que la vio, él se centró en su perfil irregular, sus labios estrechos y sus grandes ojos café. Se sorprendió él mismo con una sonrisa boba dibujada en su rostro. La mayoría de las mujeres le eran indiferentes, excepto Paige, claro Paige había sido la única mujer que realmente le interesó, pero Adriana Spencer se movía con gracilidad a pesar de su marcado andar militar, sus pequeños tacos la hacían lucir lo suficientemente alta, como para llegarle a la altura del mentón. Él pensó que el brillo en sus ojos era lo más especial que encontraría en ella, hasta que la vio sonreír.

Adriana Spencer estaba frente a él extendiéndole la mano, no sabía cuanto tiempo la dejó esperando, solo regresó de su ensimismamiento cuando vio la mueca de desconcierto en su rostro.

-Lo siento – la escuchó pronunciar – creí que estaba bien darle la mano. – Sus ojos a pesar de la ligera decepción no dejaron ni un instante en profundizar sobre los suyos. – Creo que a esto se refería el agente Gallo cuando me anticipo que no eran fanáticos del contacto físico. – Acotó ella con la misma entonación musical de hace un momento.

Luego la vio sonreír. Estúpido cerebro, él pensó, si tan solo lo dejara articular alguna palabra o darle movimiento a su brazo para estrechar su mano, tal vez, ella lo vería menos estúpido.

Finalmente, ella retrajo sus brazos, mostrando las palmas de sus manos a la altura de sus pechos y encogiendo los hombros en señal de derrota, pero a pesar de todo, no abandonó su sonrisa. Walter pensó que era demasiado amable para ser una agente del gobierno.

Paige desde su punto miró con preocupación el espectáculo, se adelantó y extendió, esta vez ella, la mano en dirección de Adriana.

-Paige Dineen – pronunció al tiempo que Adriana le extendía y apretaba su mano en respuesta.

-Soy Adriana Spencer – pronunció. – Encantada de conocerla Sra. Dineen y a todo Scorpion. – Dirigió su mirada a través del semicírculo defectuoso que formaban los genios frente a ella.

-Cabe nos hablo de usted. – siguió Paige – Bueno, ya conociste a Walter O'Brien, - pronunció señalando hacia Walter que permanecía en silencio, él tenía atravesado su brazo derecho sobre su pecho, mientras con el otro, sostenía su mano bajo su mentón tapando despreocupadamente su boca, en tanto sus ojos seguían atentos la interacción de las mujeres. Paige continúo – Por aquí tenemos a Tobías Curtis.

-Mucho gusto, Adriana. Llámame, Toby. – Toby extendió su mano para estrechar la de Adriana al tiempo.

-Esta es Happy Quinn – continuó Paige las presentaciones. Happy hizo un gesto con la mandíbula como saludo sin retirar la vista de la agente Spencer. Adriana instintivamente hizo el mismo gesto con brazos y manos que le había hecho a Walter instantes antes. Paige avanzó unos pasos hacia el escritorio de Sylvester que no se había movido de detrás del mismo. – Finalmente, este joven es Sylvester Dodd – Adriana se mostró presurosa en extender la mano para saludarlo, pero esta vez vio al joven tras el escritorio levantar las suyas y retraerlas hacia su propio cuerpo visiblemente incómodo. Volteó algo desconcertada a ver a Paige – Lo siento, - se disculpó Paige dejando escapar una risita – Tal vez, a Sylvester le desagrada tanto el contacto físico con extraños como a Walter o Happy.

-Ok. – Pronunció Adriana.

-Te acostumbraras, – le dijo amistosamente, Paige. – te lo aseguró. – Culminó.

-No hay problema, - dijo Adriana – agradezco que el agente Gallo me haya adelantado este posible escenario, de lo contrarío pensaría que tal vez, luzco realmente aterradora y bastante estúpida.

-Genios, – dio en respuesta Paige. – estarás bien.

-Lo siento, - finalmente logró pronunciar Walter. – lamento hacerte sentir incomoda – Walter dio un paso hacia Adriana quien se volteó en su dirección con esa maldita sonrisa, pensó él y las palabras se atoraron nuevamente en su garganta.

-En serio, no hay problema. – puntúo nuevamente la mujer.

-Las capacidades comunicativas de Walt son primitivas, no te asustes. – Medio Toby. – Si deseas normalidad permanece junto a mí… – Happy le encajó el codo en sus costillas. – ¡Auch! Mi bazo. – Se quejó. – Digo que tal vez debas interactuar con Paige y Cabe. – Toby miró la furia en los ojos de Happy, pasó un brazo por su espalda y siguió. – Happy y yo estamos felizmente casados.

\- ¡Oh! Claro, – Afirmó Adriana. - ya estoy al tanto de eso también. – Y manteniendo el tono cálido en su voz, continuó - No me preocupa interactuar con personas con pocas habilidades sociales, por ello estoy aquí. Tengo una especialidad en conducta. – Miró la poca sorpresa en sus rostros. – Ya veo que no necesito decirlo. – Suspiró. - Me aventuraré, hackearon mis registros.

Paige los volteó a ver con expresión de desaprobación en su rostro. Toby se encogió de hombros, Happy volteo los ojos a un lado y Sly hizo una mueca de angustia.

Adriana sonrió y esta vez ella fue la que dijo. – Algún día te acostumbraras. – Paige volteó totalmente sorprendida por como Adriana había volteado sus palabras hacia ella. Ignorando la mueca fugaz de furia en Paige, Adriana continuó – El agente Gallo, no debe demorar en llegar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Paige regresó a su asiento sin decir nada más, Happy fue a su estación de trabajo, se puso la mascara de soldar y continuó en lo suyo, Sylvester tomo asiento y tecleo en su computadora. Toby se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de café, Walter se giró hacia su escritorio al verse solo parado frente a la agente, dio un paso en falso hacia su escritorio, pero luego se volvió a girar sobre sus talones y pudo decir - ¿Deseas un poco de café? – Al tiempo, que él se dirigió a la cocina también. Adriana entendió la invitación y siguió tras sus pasos. Antes que Adriana pudiera servirse uno, escuchó la puerta de garaje abrirse y cerrase, la voz del agente Cabe Gallo llenó el lugar.

-Buenos días, equipo. – Adriana apresuró el contenido de la cafetera en la taza y salió al tiempo con Toby y Walter delante de ella. Cabe la miró un poco confundido pero feliz - ¡Oh! Adriana, ya estás aquí. - Adriana atravesó el espacio y extendió la mano hacia el agente Gallo. – Hola, cariño – Gallo no solo le retribuyó el saludo con la mano sino le dio un abrazó y beso suavemente su mejilla - ¿Qué tal el viaje? Espero no haya sido tan duro.

-No tanto como conocer a tus chicos. – pronunció ella, regresando su atención hacia los demás.

\- ¿No te han tratado bien? – preguntó curioso Cabe, dándoles una severa mirada a los genios.

-Fueron más amistosos de lo que esperaba, – Respondió ladeando un poco la cabeza. – con todo lo que me dijiste llegué a creer que me sacarían de aquí a la primera. Y mira, – Continuó mientras alzaba su taza de café a la vista de Cabe. – hasta me invitaron a tomar café con ellos.

-Bien muchachos, - La voz sonora de Cabe se dirigió hacia el equipo. – Me alegra que, ya hayan podido conocer a Adriana, la agente Spencer fue una de mis reclutas más sobresaliente en mis épocas en la marina. Ella está aquí a solicitud de las oficinas centrales de Seguridad Nacional, su trabajo será mantener unido al equipo…

\- ¿Qué? – La sorpresiva pregunta provino de Paige. – Ese es mi trabajo.

-Lo siento, cariño. – Cabe miró compasivamente a Paige. - ¿Quieres que te haga recordar el desenlace desastroso que dejó tu intervención emocional y poco profesional…

-No. – Interrumpió Paige visiblemente desencajada. – Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-Seguridad Nacional no se arriesgará a que algo remotamente similar vuelva a fragmentar a Scorpion. – Miró a Toby al continuar. – Y lo siento Toby, ella es la conductista a cargo de ahora en adelante. – Toby abrió los ojos y la boca como platos ante la revelación, pero un rápido golpe de Happy lo hizo evaluar mejor la situación y cerrar la boca. – Lo siento, Doc. No fuiste capaz de evitar la tormenta. No tenía nada que decir para defenderte al respecto. Tu juicio profesional fue nublado por las circunstancias.

Adriana se aclaró la garganta y en el tono más conciliador que consiguió, agregó. – No pretendo tomar la cabeza de nadie, mi trabajo es sólo ayudarlos a superar la tensión residual del mal tiempo que vivieron. – Miró a Paige. – No pretendo ni remotamente desestimar tu trabajo como enlace. – Luego volteó a Toby. – Tampoco interferiré en tu trabajo, aclararé el punto del agente Gallo, soy la conductista a cargo de ustedes, en el campo, es tu función, como mi función en el campo será protegerlos, tal como lo hace Gallo.

-Walter, ¿tienes algo qué decir? – consultó Gallo, dirigiendo la atención de todos hacia él.

-No, me comprometí a acatar lo que se disponga por el bien del equipo. – Respondió.

-Te lo agradezco. – dijo Adriana, al tiempo que dio un pequeño paso hacia él. – Prometo que no interferiré en el _core _de su negocio Sr. O'Brien. – Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias. – Walter arrastró la palabra, tratando de empujar la incomodidad lejos de su tono de voz.

El equipo volvía a ser uno, pero como había mencionado Adriana todavía existían rezagos de tensión entre todos, nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo de antes; cada quien hacía lo suyo, pero ese espíritu de familia que antes los caracterizo se había esfumado. Walter trataba de mantener la calma a cada paso que daba, pensando cada palabra o interacción con el resto del equipo. Se sentía un intruso en medio de ellos, podía oírlos susurrar a sus espaldas, sólo cuando estaban resolviendo una situación parecía encajar, por el resto del tiempo se sentía tan solo y tan incomprendido. Tal vez, Adriana vio eso en él y por eso se mostraba amable, a las finales, ese era su trabajo, Cabe así se lo había comentado extraoficialmente, ya que ni Toby ni Paige podían ni querían contenerlo, Walter necesitaba a alguien más, casi como una niñera con un niño problema.

-Bien, equipo. – Escuchó a Cabe mientras lo veía guardar su celular dentro del traje. – Tenemos un caso, reúnanse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Scorpion no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**CAPITULO 2**

Adriana atravesó el espacio entre la puerta y el escritorio de Walter, tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a ninguno de los presentes.

-No te atrevas. – Estaba totalmente furiosa, ella tenía el brazo derecho levantado a la altura del rostro de Walter con un dedo acusador en dirección a su rostro. Su otra palma había resonado lo suficientemente fuerte contra la superficie del escritorio, tanto que hizo remecer a Sylvester y a Paige desde la cocina donde se encontraban tomando café.

-Tiempo récord. – Le susurró Toby a Happy.

-O'Brien lo vuelve a hacer. – Recitó en respuesta al comentario de su marido.

Walter se paró de su asiento ante la iracunda mujer frente a él. Su rostro reflejaba tanto la duda como su inseguridad. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

-No te atrevas a contradecirme nunca más, - Le espetó la mujer – tú integridad física y la de cualquier miembro de este equipo, mientras estemos en el campo es mi trabajo.

-De Gallo. – Intentó rectificarla Walter, logrando que la mujer acortará la distancia que separaba su rostro de el de él, y no con la mejor de las actitudes.

-El agente a cargo de esa misión era yo. – Adriana colocó su mano sobre su pecho, luego volvió a señalar a Walter a la cara. – No te atrevas a desafiar mis instrucciones tácticas en una situación de riesgo otra vez.

-No lo entiendes. – Comenzó a explicarse Walter. – Si yo no lo hacía…

-No me interesan tus explicaciones O'Brien. – Ahora sí tenía toda la actitud de una agente del gobierno, pensó Walter. – Esto no se trata de cuan inteligente eres o de que tan poco entienda lo que haces. – Adriana había retrocedido algunos centímetros y ahora tenía las manos apoyadas a sus costados, de cierta forma ese gesto le hizo recordar a Cabe.

-Debíamos actuar con rapidez, de lo contrario la explosión hubiera resentido la estructura del edificio y nos hubiera aplastado a todos. – Walter recitaba los hechos, lo mejor que sabía hacer. Terreno seguro pensó.

-Ni si quiera eres capaz de darte cuenta del problema, ¿no es verdad? – El tono de Adriana era mucho más natural ahora que la rabia inicial había cedido.

-Adriana. – La interrumpió Paige, tratando de apaciguar el resto de su estallido – Walter sólo trató de ayudar. Recuerda, ese es su trabajo. Esa es la forma como trabaja Scorpion.

Adriana se volvió a ver a Paige. – Puedo entender que están acostumbrados a hacer las cosas a su manera. – Respiró hondo para terminar de apaciguarse. – Pero ustedes deben entender, que eso debe cambiar. – Esta vez se dirigió a todos ahí. – Que sus habilidades superiores no les hagan creer que son dioses y que no les puede explotar una bomba en las manos. – Esta vez se dirigió a Walter – O'Brien, el equipo táctico estaba justo tras del muro a punto de extraer la bomba, ¿lograste ver eso?

-No. – Respondió Walter un tanto confundido por la pregunta.

-Es claro que no tienes vista de rayos x que te permitan ver a través de los muros. – Era obvio por la expresión de su rostro que la alusión de Adriana no le estaba arrojando ninguna luz. – No pudiste ver al equipo trabajando tras del muro, con el equipamiento de seguridad necesario para extraer la bomba sin riesgo.

-Pero según los cálculos sólo tenías 12 segundos hasta que estallara, el tiempo necesario para tomarla, desplazarme fuera del edificio y… - Walter no pudo terminar su explicación ante la mirada inquisitiva de Adriana.

-¿Y? – Adriana lo alentó a terminar.

-Y alejarlos a todos del peligro. – Terminó Walter, con la vista en el suelo parpadeando repetidamente.

\- ¿Alejarnos del peligro? – Consultó con un tono bastante más amable Adriana, mirándolo a los ojos. Ante su ausencia de respuesta continuó. - ¿Y qué hay del peligro que asumiste tú? – Sin respuesta nuevamente. – Walter, - Volvió a reconocer su entonación musical que la caracterizaba. – tú complejo de héroe terminará matándote uno de estos días.

-Era eficiente. – dijo casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Eficiente? ¿Todo para ti se trata de eso? – Esperó inútilmente su respuesta. Adriana continuó. – Te voy a recitar los hechos que hacían el plan que trace tan eficiente como el tuyo, pero con el detalle que tú no lucirías como el héroe. – Lo miró.

Walter hizo un gesto para que ella continuara. Adriana sonrió aliviada.

-Ustedes hackearon mis registros, ¿no es así? – Los miró a todos. Ninguno respondió. – ¿Notaron mi formación en ingeniería de estructuras? – Ninguno respondió – Tomaré su silencio como un sí. Mi segunda carrera es de…

-Psicología, y tu especialidad en conducta humana. – Se apuró Toby.

-Gracias. – Le sonrió. – Hay algo que mis registros no indicaban y nunca he tenido la necesidad de mencionarlo, hasta hoy. – Todos la veían expectantes. – ¿Mi CI? – Entonó la pregunta.

Toby levantó una mano como para pedir la palabra, probablemente buscó en su cabeza, pero no halló la respuesta.

Vio la expresión desconcertada de Paige, – No te asustes no soy un genio. – le dijo. Luego continuó. – 145 puntos. No me hace un genio como ustedes, pero tampoco una estúpida más.

-Estás en el límite. – Acotó Sylvester.

-Sin ofender. – Eso lo dirigió a Paige cuya expresión de desconcierto se convirtió en una de desagrado. – Eso nunca ha sido una diferencia para mí antes. Me considero tan normal como cualquiera. – Miró cada uno de los rostros de los demás. De Happy a Toby, seguido del de Sylvester y finalmente el de Walter. – Pero para ellos sí.

Toby seguía con la boca entreabierta, Happy la veía aún con suficiencia, Sylvester parecía haber bajado la guardia, pero la expresión de Walter no apuntaba hacia ningún lado.

-O'Brien, ¿cuál es tu área de especialidad? – preguntó luego de darles los segundos necesarios para procesar la información.

-Ciencias, estadística, programación, un poco de ingeniería, no al nivel de Happy… - La miró desconcertado. – pero esto no es eficiente.

-Le doy contexto. – le regaló un rápido guiño. – Bien, dado que mi área de pericia es la ingeniería, sé de resistencia y seguridad, cargas vivas, cargas muertas…

-Sabemos qué es la ingeniería de estructuras. – Dijo Happy.

-Somo genios, no estúpidos. – Secundó Toby.

-Ok. Eso es bueno. – Les brindó otro guiño. – Teníamos los cálculos precisos de Sylvester y de Happy. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, O'Brien?

-Te sigo. – Respondió despreocupado, sin intención de ocultar su aburrimiento ante la extensa disertación de Adriana.

Adriana lo leyó inmediatamente. – Ya estoy llegando, hazme el favor y no te desconectes aún. – Hizo un pequeño puchero. – ¿Confías en Happy y Sylvester?

-Sí. – Respondió Walter, de mala gana.

-Happy, Sylvester. – Miró a cada uno. – Si las probabilidades de mis cálculos hubieran sido contraproducentes, ¿hubieran procedido a ejecutar mi plan?

-No. -Respondieron ambos al tiempo.

-O'Brien, - Esta vez habló Happy. – sabes que sí hubiera visto fallos en su plan yo misma hubiera tomado esa bomba entre mis manos y la hubiera sacado de ahí.

Toby la miró con ternura y beso su frente, diciéndole cariñosamente. – Pastelito.

-Yo misma lo hubiera hecho también. – Secundó Adriana. – Pero el tema es, que subestimas mis capacidades, ni si quiera pudiste reparar en la tácita aprobación de tu propia ingeniera sobre el plan. Tus inseguridades están nublando tu juicio y tu inteligencia O'Brien.

-Yo… - Walter intentó decir algo, mientras trataba de darle sentido a la explicación que acaba de recibir.

-Walter, sé que has sido dañado en el pasado. Sé que se te dificulta más que nada confiar en las personas que no conoces o no consideras tus iguales, pero hoy ni siquiera confiaste en la ciencia. – Adriana lo vio con pesadumbre. – No confiaste en Happy, ni Sylvester. – enfatizó. - Si no confías en tu propio equipo, ¿por qué volviste a reunir a Scorpion?

La pregunta se registró como una puñalada en el cerebro de Walter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Scorpion no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Bien, no sé de dónde surge la confusión, pero para a los que la traducción no los ayuda _**Adriana Spencer es mujer**_. Gracias por leer y hacer el esfuerzo de traducir a su idioma, espero sus reviews.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Adriana había madrugado como todos los días. Había salido a correr a pesar de la humedad de la mañana, después de treinta minutos de recorrido, entró a un gimnasio que atendía las 24 horas, practicó en el saco de boxeo por treinta minutos más y luego hizo el camino de retorno a su apartamento. Una vez ahí, se dio una ducha para sacarse el sudor del cuerpo y lavó su cabellera oscura. Salió de la ducha secándose, con una toalla el cabello y con otra, alrededor del cuerpo. Frente al espejo deslizó una mano sobre la superficie para limpiar el vapor que había empañado el vidrio, cogió la secadora y un cepillo y comenzó a secarse el cabello. Una vez vestida en un traje negro, como los que siempre usaba cuando estaba en servicio, se paró frente al tocador y ordenó su cabellera en un recogido detrás de la cabeza.

De camino al garaje compró unas donas y un caffè mochasin azúcar. Cuando llegó, sólo se encontraban Toby y Happy en sus puestos de trabajo, se saludaron y le dijeron que Sylvester tenía sesión matutina en el consejo y que Paige pasaría haciendo las compras antes de ir a la oficina. Cuando no le dieron razón de Walter, ella hizo la pregunta y ambos se encogieron de hombros.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, mientras bebía su café y comía una dona, revisó algunas notas que tenía en una libreta donde tenía apuntado todo lo que había podido observar de las interacciones del equipo y la información que Cabe le había brindado previamente. Aún nadie se había mostrado predispuesto a compartir sus expectativas más allá del trabajo diario que se presentaba. Adriana necesitaba enfocarse en los problemas internos que impedían que el equipo funcione como lo había sido antes.

-Adriana, ¿tienes un momento? – La voz de Paige llegó a su oído desde la parte posterior, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Oh! Claro. – Ella respondió amablemente a la pregunta.

-Puede ser en privado. – Paige ladeo la cabeza para indicar que la siguiera. Avanzó a través del garaje hasta una pequeña puerta al otro lado. – Aquí esta bien. – Le dijo al tiempo que abrió la puerta del remolque.

Adriana ingresó tras de Paige y observó la curiosa distribución y decoración del pequeño ambiente. Paige la observó en silencio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Acogedor. – Pronunció Adriana con una pizca de sarcasmo, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Paige amplió su sonrisa hasta dejar salir de sus labios una pequeña risa en un soplido. Girando los ojos repuso. – Es aterrador. – Desde otro sillón, ella miró el desorden y poco gusto. Había cosas regadas, reconoció algunas pertenencias de Ray, lo que le hizo preguntarse por un momento que sería de su vida.

-Bien, dime. – Comenzó Adriana. – Te escucho.

-Bien. – Paige buscó las palabras tratando de sonar informal. – Es sobre Walter.

-Ok. ¿Qué deseas hablar acerca de él? – Peguntó la otra mujer.

-Recuerdas la pregunta que le lanzaste el otro día. – Tentó Paige.

-Podrías ser más específica, por favor. – Adriana no se la ponía fácil, Paige había entrado a esta conversación voluntariamente, pero habían intercambiado solo un par de frases y ya se sentía insegura de hacia dónde dirigirla.

-Sobre porqué reunió nuevamente al equipo. – Aclaró su garganta. – Quería ofrecerte el panorama del equipo. – Advirtió la expectación en el rostro de su interlocutora, lo que la hizo dudar de nuevo. – Claro, si te interesa.

-Me interesa. – Dio por respuesta la otra mujer.

-Bueno. - Comenzó Paige manifestando señales de incomodidad. Miró de un lado a otro cuando bruscamente soltó. – En verdad, creo que esto fue una mala idea. – Colocó ambas manos en los brazos del sillón con intensión de pararse.

Adriana extendió una de sus manos y la colocó sobre el brazo de Paige, evitando que ella se levantara de su sitio y tratando de transmitirle un poco de confianza.

-Sólo estoy tratando de entender, si realmente quieres hablar sobre Walter, o sobre el equipo. – Dijo Adriana mirando fijamente a los ojos de Paige. Luego esbozó una sonrisa para continuar enseguida. – Pero más que nada me gustaría que me hablarás sobre ti. – Se recostó al respaldo del sillón y entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos. – Puedes relajarte. Lo que sucede en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas. Conoces el dicho, ¿no es así? – Le insinuó con una sonrisa torcida rompiendo el hielo.

-Claro. – Paige miró las manos entrelazadas de Adriana. Sacudió levemente su cabeza y pronunció. – El equipo. Vayamos por terreno seguro.

-De acuerdo. – Asintió Adriana.

-La separación que sufrimos hace poco más de un año… - Paige jugaba ansiosa con el borde de su blusa. Respiró profundo y siguió. – Nos dejo muchas heridas, y hablo de a todos los miembros, incluido a mi hijo Ralph. – Respiró nuevamente mientras seguía entretenida en el ribete de la prenda. – Pero después de muchos tira y afloja, todos llegamos a la misma conclusión. – Levantó la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Funcionamos mejor juntos, a pesar de todo.

-Entiendo. – Incentivó Adriana.

-No ha sido fácil volver a trabajar juntos, especialmente para… - Las palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-Para ti y para Walter. – Tentó Adriana, al ver la dificultad de Paige para concluir la línea. Adriana inclinó su dorso hacia adelante, acortando la distancia y dándole más intimidad a su interacción para que Paige se sintiera un poco más en confianza.

-Sí, creo que sí. – Estuvo de acuerdo, Paige. Levantó la vista y vio una expresión comprensiva en los ojos de Adriana. Dejo la tela y comenzó a sobarse los nudillos de las manos en un intento de contener las emociones que amenazaban con desbordarla.

-Bien, Paige. – Condujo Adriana el hilo. – Sigue hablándome de cómo el equipo volvió a trabajar junto, por favor. – Ella dirigió a Paige sobre terreno seguro, concluyó que Paige todavía no estaba lista para hablar sobre Walter y su relación.

-Centipede, ¿sabes esa parte de la historia? – Consultó, vio el gesto de aprobación de Adriana y continuó. – Formamos Centipede, seducidos por la idea de darle una lección a Walter y a su gran ego. – Volvió a respirar con dificultad luego de mencionar el nombre. Cerró los ojos esperando recuperar el control nuevamente. – Al principio, todo iba bien, hasta era divertido robarle los clientes a Scorpion delante de sus narices. – Pauso el relato, buscando mantener el tono neutro en su voz. – Los trabajos sencillos se hacían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De pronto, los chicos comenzaron a aburrirse, ellos necesitaban más estímulo, hacer realmente algo importante, algo que valiera la pena, como cuando resolvíamos los casos de Seguridad Nacional en Scorpion.

-Pero Scorpion retenía ese contrato. – Puntualizó Adriana, ofreciéndole soporte al relato de Paige.

-Sí, por un tiempo. Luego, el nuevo Scorpion no pudo cumplir con las exigencias de ese contrato. – Suspiró bajando la mirada. – La fuga de talento. Ya sabes. – Esbozó una media sonrisa que no llegó a reflejarse en sus ojos. – Cuando Cabe fue a las oficinas de Centipede a ofrecernos el contrato… - la voz de Paige se cortó de repente.

-Continúa, por favor. – Instó Adriana pasado unos segundos.

-Sí, claro. – La mirada de Paige reflejaba tanta vergüenza en ese momento.

-Sé que es incómodo, Paige. – Trató de tranquilizarla. – Pero acudiste a mi por algo. – Adriana volvió acercarse a ella y sujeto una de sus manos brindándole consuelo. – Esto es tan importante para ti. Una vez que lo saques te sentirás mejor. Te lo prometo. – Apretó levemente su mano sobre la de Paige.

-Ni si quiera me detuve a pensar en la incómoda posición en que dejamos a Cabe… – Los ojos húmedos de Paige se cruzaron con los ojos de Adriana que seguían con atención cada palabra que salía de su boca. Paige tuvo que tragar la vergüenza que la había invadido. Ella respiró hondo y exhaló tratando de sacar el recuerdo amargo de Ralph y la voz impasible de Walter a través del teléfono de Cabe dando indicaciones para salvar a su hijo.

-Es bueno que lo reconozca ahora. – La tranquilizó la voz cantarina de Adriana.

-Nuestros primeros casos fueron resueltos con eficiencia, - Continuó Paige, luego de haberse estabilizado un poco. - sin embargo, cada que regresábamos a nuestras oficinas todos permanecían en silencio, buscábamos cualquier excusa y salíamos huyendo de ahí. – Paige miró a Adriana para vislumbrar en ella el impacto de sus palabras. - ¿Huíamos? Eso dice bastante. ¿Verdad?

Adriana sopesó sus palabras antes de pronunciar alguna respuesta. Optó atacar el tema indirectamente. -Podríamos decir, que tenían éxito en su trabajo. ¿No es así? – Estimuló Adriana.

-Sí, teníamos éxito, pero éramos miserables. – Sentenció finalmente Paige dejando escapar una lágrima por su mejilla.

\- ¿Quieres dejarlo aquí? – Ofreció Adriana, junto con un pañuelo que extendió hacia Paige.

-No. – Se apresuró enjugando sus lágrimas. – Debo decirlo todo ahora que comencé, no podré hacerlo otra vez.

-Ok. Sólo respira. Te daré un poco de espacio. Vuelvo en seguida. – Adriana salió del remolque y se dirigió a la refrigeradora, tomo una jarra con agua, bajó dos vasos del estante y vertió el líquido en ellos. Seguido de ello, volvió a entrar al remolque donde encontró a Paige más calmada y le extendió uno de los vasos. – Bebe, por favor. Te ayudará.

Paige recibió el vaso con la mano temblorosa y apuró su contenido para refrescar sus cuerdas vocales que parecían haberse vuelto de piedra. Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces y cuando sintió alivio, brindó una suave sonrisa a Adriana y se dispuso a continuar.

-Muy bien, Paige. – Adriana le correspondió la sonrisa. - ¿Puedes continuar? – Consultó, a lo que Paige respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Teníamos relativo éxito en trabajos pequeños, luego comenzamos con casos más complicados que implicaban cálculos y tiempos precisos para evitar catástrofes. Ahí empezamos a sentir la ausencia de Walter, pero fuimos demasiado estúpidos para admitírselo a Cabe. Entonces, comencé a involucrar más a Ralph. – Los ojos de Paige se humedecieron de nuevo, pero contuvo las lágrimas con un hondo suspiro. – Me dije que después de todo, Ralph es más inteligente y no necesitábamos a Walter. – Volvió a pausar para evitar se le apague la voz por el sollozo que amenazaba con irrumpir de su pecho.

-Ok. Paige. Tómate tu tiempo. – Adriana volvió a hacer contacto con Paige, sosteniendo su mano.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que Paige permaneció con los ojos cerrados y su respiración errática por fin cedió para darle paso a sus palabras.

-Fui estúpida. Puse en riesgo la vida de Ralph. Mi frustración con Walter me impidió razonar. Dejé de pedir opiniones a mi equipo. Ignoré los consejos de Cabe. – Respiró más profundo por la rapidez con la que había emitido las frases anteriores.

-Paige, mírame por favor. – Adriana se desplazo quedando de cuclillas frente a Paige quien había vuelto a sollozar. – Te diste cuenta, te tomo tiempo, pero lo hiciste, reconociste que necesitabas ayuda. Está bien necesitar ayuda.

-Es que era mucho más que eso; no sólo dañé ha Walter, dividí al equipo y dañé a lo más importante en mi vida, a Ralph. ¿Y para qué? Para hacer sentir miserable a Walter, cuando yo misma me hundía en mi propia miseria y mezquindad. – Paige se balanceaba frenéticamente en el asiento.

Adriana le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros y la arrulló hasta que sintió que su pecho comenzó a ralentizar sus latidos.

\- ¿Has hablado con alguien más sobre esto? ¿Qué tal Toby? – Preguntó mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.

-No, no me atrevo. – La vergüenza que le hacía sentir sus acciones pasadas no le permitían dejar entrar a nadie a su oscuridad. – Él lo ha intentado, pero cuando siento que se acerca al punto álgido termino siendo grosera y desagradable. – Luego buscó algo en su cabeza. – Creo que en todo el proceso algo se rompió en él también. En todo el equipo.

-Lo veo. – Adriana palmeó suavemente su espalda deshaciendo el abrazó. ¿Crees que deba hablar con ellos como contigo?

-Creo que todos lo necesitamos, - Paige tenía tanta certeza en ese momento. – pero cada quién lo hará a su tiempo, sin precisiones. Deben confiar primero en ti.

\- ¿Tú confías en mí? – Consultó Adriana.

\- Aun lo estoy averiguando. – Paige sonrió, fue la sonrisa más genuina desde que había ingresado al remolque.

Adriana soltó el aire que retenía en su pecho, que ella la buscará voluntariamente era un paso importante, no sólo para Paige, si no para todo el equipo. El que ella confíe, abría la puerta para que el resto del equipo lo haga también.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarnos? – Consultó. – Digo, crees que realmente podrás ayudarnos. – Plancho sus jeans con las manos. – Míranos, estamos tan vacíos, tan rotos.

\- Mientras ustedes quieran salir adelante, te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para ayudarlos. – Adriana vio una luz en su camino, su trabajo no sería fácil, lo supo desde un comienzo, pero si Cabe confiaba en que ella podía, realmente haría todo lo que este a su alcance para ayudar a que el equipo Scorpion vuelva a ser lo que era antes.

Ambas mujeres salieron del remolque, todos en el garaje se volvieron a verlas con ojos de esperanza.


End file.
